


This is Halloween

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: At least I tried, Established Relationship, Halloween, Lovely dorks, M/M, OtabekAltinWeek, Popcorn is the solution, Romantic Comedy, Scary Movies, Spooky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: A veces estaba bien tener un poco de miedo...





	This is Halloween

Tenían todo preparado para esa noche. Otabek había comprado los bebestibles y Jean-Jacques se había encargado de las palomitas de maíz. Iban a estrenar la televisión gigante que el kazajo había escogido comprar justo antes de la noche de Halloween, faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y probablemente era por eso que su novio le había dado en el gusto, eso y que ambos disfrutaban de ver películas aunque sus géneros favoritos no coincidían.  

 

Altin tenía el derecho de escoger, así que buscó una película que quería ver hace mucho tiempo y en pantalla grande, con un equipo de sonido potente como el que tenían ahora. Sí, sería perfecto. Y aunque sabía que probablemente el canadiense no estaría del todo feliz con su elección, se aseguraría de abrazarlo fuerte en las partes que fueran necesarias para que ambos disfrutaran. 

 

–¿En serio? Mon cher… Solo porque va a ser tu cumpleaños, sabes que no soy bueno viendo esas películas –se quejó JJ al ver el título e infló las mejillas tomando asiento en el sofá y recargándose sobre el hombro ajeno. 

–¿No que yo era tu héroe? El rey tiene quien lo cuide, no te preocupes de una película de fantasía –le dijo dándole un beso en la sien antes de que iniciara el movimiento en la pantalla.

 

La película resultó ser más aterradora de lo usual, trataba de situaciones cotidianas que se veían afectadas por sucesos paranormales, y cuando llevaban la mitad de la función en casa Leroy estaba intentando parecer valiente aunque su mano estaba aferrada a la camiseta del chico a su lado que intentaba contener la risa nerviosa que le provocaba la situación, podía ver el esfuerzo del chico por sobrevivir a lo que ocurría en la pantalla y le enternecía.

 

Solo que las escenas comenzaron a empeorar y llegó un punto en que Jean se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y Otabek dio un respingo en su asiento. 

 

–Está bien, Jean, solo es una película… Si quieres la detenemos –ofreció el menor. 

–¡No! Es la primera que vemos en la televisión grande, tenemos que terminarla –trató de sonar valiente el canadiense y logró volver a mirar la pantalla. 

 

Fueron los sonidos de asombro del mayor los que lograron ocultar las reacciones del otro patinador que cuando terminó al fin la película todavía sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápido, era una de las razones por las que le gustaban esas películas, al menos en su mayoría. Claro que su acompañante no se veía muy bien los primeros minutos, pero se tranquilizó a medida que comían aquello que habían olvidado por estar atentos a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. 

 

–¿Y? ¿Te gustó tu regalo por adelantado? –preguntó Jean-Jacques cuando se sintió mejor. 

–Mucho –respondió el otro feliz tomando un puñado de palomitas antes de ofrecerlas en los labios a su pareja. 

 

Leroy ya tenía abierta la boca para comer, cuando la luz de la cocina se apagó de golpe. Un grito asustado se le escapó y al kazajo se le cayeron las palomitas al sillón. 

 

–Jean, tranquilo… N-no pasa nada, debe ser un corte temporal –le dijo muy seguro el menor y rebuscó en su bolsillo su teléfono, pero lo había dejado cargando y no lo tenía allí.  

–¿T-tú crees? –consultó con voz temblorosa JJ. 

–Sí, todo está bien. Busca tu teléfono. Iré a ver qué pasó con el foco –avisó y trató de ubicarse físicamente para no golpearse con alguno de los muebles que tenían. 

–¡¿Eh?! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Beka! –rogó el canadiense. 

–Mon cher, tranquilo, te digo que no… –la luz volvió a encenderse luego de un parpadeo y Otabek se quedó quieto en su posición, apenas había alcanzado a levantarse del sofá–. No pasa nada, ¿Sí? Debe haber sido una baja de corriente. 

Ambos se quedaron esperando a ver si la luz volvía a disminuir, pero al parecer la corriente estaba otra vez en su mejor punto. Sin decir una palabra apagaron el televisor y Jean-Jacques decidió que necesitaba ir al baño y lavarse los dientes mientras el otro chico recogía el desastre que había quedado. 

 

Luego de tomar todo lo que habían tirado y dejar parte en la basura y lo rescatable sobre los muebles de la cocina americana, sus ojos se clavaron en el entorno del apartamento que se veía muy vacío ahora que no estaba Leroy en la misma habitación que él. Negó con la cabeza, solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Recuperó su teléfono y se lo llevó a la habitación que compartían. Allí se desvistió esperando que el baño se desocupara, tratando de alejar toda idea inútil de su mente. 

 

–¡¡Beka!! –lo llamó de golpe JJ lanzándose a abrazarlo. 

–¡¿Qué?! –chilló demasiado fuerte y con el corazón pendiente de un hilo miró al chico, había reaccionado por instinto, demasiado tenso. 

–Uhhh… ¿Por qué me gritas mon cher? –reclamó frunciendo los labios el canadiense. 

–¿Eh? Yo no… Yo no estoy gritando –negó rápido y lo abrazó de regreso para que no lo mirara de frente. 

–Está bien tener miedo a veces… –murmuró Leroy fundiéndose en el cálido gesto. 

–No tengo miedo, Jean. Solo me sorprendiste. 

–Ajám… Como digas, mon cher. 

 

Luego de estar unos instantes allí abrazados. Otabek se fue a encerrar en el baño para asearse antes de dormir. Estar allí frente a la cantidad ridícula de espejos que había comprado Jean-Jacques para observarse mejor, según él, lo tenía con una mala sensación en la base de su cuello y se extendía por su espalda. Pero trataba de no dejarse llevar y aunque creyó ver algo por el rabillo del ojo quiso creer que era solo el cansancio. 

 

Al regresar al dormitorio solo estaban encendidas las luces tenues de las lámparas de velador que tenían a ambos lados de la gran cama. Si estaba con Jean, no necesitaba mucha ropa para dormir así que solo con la prenda interior se metió bajo las mantas para observar al chico que estaba ya de espaldas a él. ¿Se había tardado tanto que se había dormido? 

–Jean… –lo llamó para ver si seguía despierto. 

 

Lo que vino después, no había forma de explicarlo con palabras. Cuando el canadiense se giró y le dejó ver un rostro demacrado y perturbador un grito real se escapó de la garganta de Otabek que terminó golpeando con la almohada a quien tenía al frente. 

 

–¡Beka! ¡Esperaaa! –pidió tregua el mayor tratando de quitarse la máscara. 

–¡¿Jean?! ¡JEAN! –exclamó furioso y lo golpeó de nuevo con la almohada–. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! 

–¡¡Quería mostrarte el disfraz de tu fiesta de cumpleaños!! –alzó la voz el canadiense, quitándose rápidamente la máscara. 

–¡¿Y tenía que ser así y ahora?! –indignado le reclamó el kazajo todavía con la almohada como arma en las manos. 

–¡A ti te gustan estas cosas! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! –lloriqueo el mayor. 

 

Ambos se miraron unos minutos, respirando con fuerza y finalmente se pusieron a reír. Al parecer la idea de la película en pantalla grande y con sonido envolvente no había sido la mejor idea de esa noche. Al final Jean-Jacques dejó en su velador la máscara que luego le mostraría con el traje completo y el kazajo se recostó de nuevo sobre su almohada y lo miró inflando esta vez él su mejilla. 

 

–Casi me infarto por tu culpa –le reclamó el menor esperando que el otro se acomodara frente a él.  

–¿No que no tenías miedo? –preguntó Leroy sacándole la lengua y recostándose justo al frente de su novio. 

–Creo que es hora de dormir… –bufó Otabek y cerró los ojos. 

–Está bien… –asintió el chico y extendió la mano para apagar las luces.  

–Jean… ¿Puedes dejarla encendida? –dijo el otro con los ojos entrecerrados. 

–¿Eh? Bueno… –detuvo su actuar y volvió a recostarse–. Mhm… ¿Abrazo? –preguntó extendiendo las manos al cuerpo ajeno.  

–Sí... –murmuró en un hilo de voz el kazajo.  


–Para la próxima veremos una de Disney...  


 

Altin apenas asintió pero se abrazó con fuerza al otro chico y así ambos se dejaron llevar por Morfeo. Para cuando la luz volvió a titilar ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, aunque inconscientes parecieron aferrarse con más fuerza el uno del otro. _La noche de los muertos se acercaba._  


**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo para el quinto día de la OtabekAltinWeek! Me he retrasado con los demás, pero tenía que publicar algo para este día, el día de la OTP! 
> 
> 5\. Sunday, October 29th: Favorite Ship ✓ | Family & Friends
> 
> El género de cosas "aterradoras" no es lo mío, pero hice lo que pude con estos dos (?) 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!


End file.
